


Kept In Line

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Druella has her way of keeping Narcissa in line, and she passes it onto Lucius when their match is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept In Line

Bellatrix was always the daughter that Druella found hardest to control. She always had her own opinions, her own goals, and no matter what, she made sure that she achieved them.

Bellatrix never cared that she didn't look like a lady when she yelled at someone for stepping on her toe or bumping into her. She laughed in the faces of all who practiced being a good, little girl. Including her mother, aunt and sister.

Andromea was always the daughter that Druella forgot about. She made it into the background so easily, always off doing something sneaky, against the rules, but unlike Bellatrix, she kept them to herself.

Andromeda knew what would happen if her mother found out that she didn't care about pureblood rules or etiquette. She knew she wasn't as strong as Bellatrix and wouldn't be able to avoid her mother's wrath, so everything she did, she did in secret, and made sure she never got caught.

Narcissa was always the daughter that Druella tried to make perfect. She obeyed all the rules, learned the etiquette of being a lady and agreed upon a match with the Malfoy heir.

Narcissa never defied her mother, even going out of her way to make her happy, but despite this, her mother treated her cruelly.

Druella was so afraid that Narcissa would end up like either of her sisters that she made sure Narcissa would never want to do anything bar become a good wife to Lucius and bare an heir.

And that's how Narcissa's downfall began.

"Mother?" Narcissa was being roughly pulled into the parlour by her arm. "What are you doing?"

Letting go of her daughter for a second, Druella cast silencing spells around the room and drew the curtains. She didn't want anyone to see or hear what was about to happen.

"What's going on, mother?" Narcissa was worried now. Her mother was often cold with her, but there was something in the air that made her doubt this was like every other time. "I don't understand. Where's father?"

"Shut up you wretched girl!" Druella called to her whining daughter, indicating she should come over with a wiggle of her finger. "Here."

Slowly, Narcissa walked forward. Druella had sat herself on the sofa in front of the fireplace, and there was an evil look in her eyes.

"Kneel down."

Narcissa obeyed, shaking as she did so.

"I do not want you to turn out like your sisters. I will not have a third daughter of mine be a free spirit or defying my wishes. You _will_ be my perfect girl, even if I have to make you." Druella scanned Narcissa's worried eyes. "Do you understand?"

Narcissa nodded her head, looking down at the floor, ashamed of her sisters for the first time in her life.

"Over my knee." Druella slapped her thigh, making Narcissa jump out of her skin.

"What? Why? Mother, I do everything you say!"

Druella cleared her throat. "Clearly, you do not, otherwise you wouldn't be asking questions!" Once more, Druella slapped her thigh and watched as her daughter nervously bent over her knee. "Knickers down."

Narcissa's eyes grew wide. She hadn't been expecting this. Her mother hadn't seen her bare bottom since she was a child! Afraid of angering her mother any more than she already had, she took her two delicate index fingers and brought her knickers down to her knees.

"Good girl. Now, you know I am only doing this because it's for the best, don't you, Narcissa?"

"Yes, Mother." Narcissa said quietly, bracing herself for the pain she knew would come soon.

"So what do you say?" Druella said haughtily.

"Thank you, Mother."

Druella pulled back her hand and hit her daughter with all her might on her pale bottom. "You will be a decent lady!" Again, she punished Narcissa's bottom with her hand, turning it a rosy red colour.

"Mother, please," Narcissa begged, tears forming in her eyes. "I will be a good lady, mother, I will!"

Druella spanked Narcissa again. "Shut up! Proper ladies do not speak unless spoken to."

Narcissa had no idea her bottom could ever be in so much pain. Her mother had never done this to her before, and as far as she knew, she had not done this to either of her sisters. It's not as though she could go running to her father; he liked to stay out of disciplining his daughters.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Druella's large hand was came down again on her sensitive bottom. She clenched her cheeks in the vain hope it wouldn't hurt as much, but if anything, it seemed to be even more painful.

The more her mother spanked her, the more Narcissa zoned out. All she heard was Druella going on about being a proper lady, marrying Lucius and baring an heir. All things Narcissa had every intention of doing anyway. Her mother clearly wanted to enforce her authority over her now more than ever, just in case she had any ideas like her sisters.

"Now," Druella rubbed her hands over Narcissa's burning red cheeks. "Are you going to be a proper lady?"

Narcissa nodded her head eagerly. "Yes, mother!"

"Good girl. You may pull up your knickers now."

Humiliated beyond belief, Narcissa grabbed the elastic on her underwear and pulled them up, being careful to be tender on her sore bottom. She stood up, looking her mother in the eye.

"You silly girl. Why are you crying?" Druella pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry, mother."

"I'm not convinced. We will be having these sessions once a week. Midday next Sunday please, Narcissa. And don't you go telling anyone about them either." Druella undid the spells around the room to let Narcissa out.

"Yes, mother."

Every week, from that day, Narcissa received the same punishment. She thought it was ever so unfair, as she had never had any intentions of disobeying her mother, and Bellatrix and Andromeda seemed to get away with most of what they had done.

After every session, Druella made Narcissa tell her exactly how she was going to live her life, and made sure that she knew that next year, she would be marrying Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa didn't want to marry him. There was nothing vaguely likeable about him at all as far as Narcissa could see. He was more Bellatrix's type, with his smug looks and nasty comments. The way he walked about as though he owned the place. As far as she was concerned, he was a bore to be around.

Four months after the spankings had started, Druella invited Lucius Malfoy over for tea. It was just the three of them in the house and Druella left them both alone to get acquainted.

"Morning, Black." Lucius winked at her, knowing she hated being called that.

Narcissa didn't want Lucius to report to her mother that she had behaved badly, unlike a proper lady, otherwise she would get more punishment. "Morning, Lucius." She replied calmly, showing no emotion in her face.

"These spankings are serving you well, then," Lucius remarked, and Narcissa gasped.

She looked him square in the face, her mouth open wide and her eyebrows raised. "You...you _know_ about them?"

Lucius let out a little cackle. "Of course I do. Don't worry, when we get married, they won't be stopping."

Narcissa gulped; she thought that leaving the clutches of her mother meant freedom from them, but it seemed as though Druella had given Lucius the idea to continue them.

"You won't be a perfect wife if you're not kept in line, now, will you?" He walked closely up to her, staring her in the eyes.

"No." Narcissa was just glad she hadn't sighed when she had said that, because she wanted to, along with say a lot more.

"Good girl." Lucius stroked her hair, as though she was a prize dog. "But don't forget your 'sirs' now. It's a mark of respect."

Narcissa pursed her lips and gritted her teeth. This was going a little too far for her liking. "Yes, Sir."

"I remember when you first started school, you were such a prude and got so defensive when anyone spoke to you. Look at you now, quite the good girl. A perfect woman in the making. Who knew all it took was a weekly spanking?"

Narcissa cast her eyes down to the floor in shame. She was utterly humiliated, and she didn't know how on earth he could took about to so casually. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Scared of what your friends might think?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

She nodded, still avoiding his gaze.

"No. I won't. It'll be our little secret." An idea suddenly hit him. "Why don't we have a go now? Get you all warmed up for whats to come, eh?"

Narcissa almost choked on the air she was breathing in, and she didn't know that was possible. She knew perfectly well there was no way of saying no, it would simply get back to her mother, and she didn't fancy that. "If you would like."

"Good girl," Lucius said patronisingly. "I use something a little different to your mother. I believe she uses her hand...?" Narcissa nodded. "Well, I use a whip. Do you know what that is, Black?"

Narcissa gulped. Yes, she knew what that was. She had found one in her mothers attic several years ago, and had felt the repercussions of it when Bellatrix had played with it, not understanding. "Yes."

Lucius opened the bag by his side, and pulled out a long, black whip. He brought it over to her face, right next to her lips. "Kiss it."

Reluctantly, Narcissa did so, closing her eyes at the humiliation.

"All I want you to do is stand in the centre of the room. That'll give me a good swinging range. Take off your top though. I want to whip your bare back."

Narcissa turned around, away from him, taking off her top and bra. Even though he couldn't see her, she covered her breasts with her hands, biting her lip, anxiously waiting for the first blow. This would be worse than her mothers hand, she knew that, and it was in a much harsher place too.

As Lucius brought down the whip on her back, she flew forwards, landing in the armchair.

"No! You silly girl. You're supposed to stay still." Lucius sighed, grabbing her arm and pulling her up again. "Here," he dragged her over to the fireplace and got it his wand, bounding her arms to the mantel. "Now you can't move."

Narcissa's back stung like nothing she had ever known before. The whip bit into her flesh, causing her a sharp, stinging pain and she felt blood ooze from her lip where she had bit it accidentally.

"Ready?" Lucius asked, mockingly, for he knew she would never be ready for this. Not waiting for an answer, he brought the whip down nastily on her back again, leaving her to let out a loud scream. He couldn't hide the fact that this was making him excited. Oh how he couldn't wait until she was his wife.

Narcissa's head was bent forward in fear as she stared into the ground, looking for a focus so she didn't go crazy. Without warning, he let rip with the whip again and she let out a high pitched scream, throwing her head back. This time she could feel blood dripping out of her wounds on her back.

Lucius noticed, but didn't care as whipped her again, criss-crossing the marks on her back. "Do you have to scream?" He asked impatiently as her shrill voice echoed around the room, hurting his ears. "I'm only giving you six."

Narcissa's mind filled with hope as she realised there was only two to go, but how painful those two more whippings would be. Breaking her thoughts, the whip stung her again, and she hated the feeling of the blood dripping down onto fresh wounds.

"One more," said Lucius, almost with disappointment in his voice at the thought it ending.

Narcissa braced herself, holding onto her bonds for dear life as this time he brought the whip down harder on her back than he had before. Narcissa screamed like she never knew she could, her voice feeling as though it was about to disappear she was abusing it so much.

As Lucius undid her bonds manually, she was shaking, and tears were rolling down her face. Once free, she couldn't help but fall into his arms and he hugged her, softly. "Good girl," he stroked her hair again, but this time, it felt nice to have some loving, affectionate touch.

"Thank you, Sir." She said weakly, knowing it was the right thing to do.

"You're most welcome. Now, let's get these wounds cleared up, shall we?"

Narcissa nodded and turned around, allowing Lucius full access to her back so he could heal her up. The whipping and the pain felt as though it had lasted forever, but now he was taking away the wounds and the pain within a matter of seconds. She had never been more grateful for magic.

"Don't think I'll be that easy on you when you're my wife, though," he winked at her, handing her back her top and bra.

Hurridly, she put them on, afraid her mother might come in and get the wrong impression, but she was sure there was no doubt about it that her screams would have been heard through the whole house. Narcissa wouldn't put it past her mother to have instructed Lucius to whip her today, to show her what was in store for when they were married, and what a good girl she had been brought up to be.

"I'd better be getting off now." Lucius tucked the whip back into his bag and heading out the door, pausing for one second to nod curtly at the vulnerable woman he had just punished.

"Goodbye...Sir." To Narcissa, it still felt strange that he insisted on her calling her that, but after all, if it was a mark of respect...

No sooner had Lucius left did Druella come in the room. "Has he left already?"

Narcissa nodded.

"You were good, weren't you? I don't have to add to our session this afternoon, do I?"

"Yes, mother, I was good."

"Right..." Her mother started on a lecture again, but Narcissa completely zoned out. Was this to be her life forever? Up until getting married being punished by her mother, and then by her husband? She wasn't sure if she would be able to take it, but she knew she must be the perfect daughter and wife, or the consequences would be much worse.

Druella's spankings upon Narcissa continued weekly right up until she bore an heir, Draco, for her mother thought then that her duty was complete and she was relieved of any more spankings from her mother.

Lucius, however, kept them up right until they were quite an old couple. The only times he failed to keep up his weekly whippings was when he was in Azkaban, but he made up for lost time when he got out.

The sad fact of all this was that nobody, not even her sisters or her son, ever knew what her mother or husband had done to her. Nobody was there to save her, and she got lost in herself, becoming a doll almost. Doing everything perfectly. There was no variety, no spontaneity. That was perhaps the reason Narcissa often found lipstick marks on Lucius' collar.

Of course, like the perfect wife, she never asked about them, not that she was even sure she wanted to hear. It was as though her whole life was just one sad mistake for her, but the perfect daughter and wife for Druella and Lucius. As long as they got what they wanted, did it even matter if Narcissa objected?


End file.
